


30 Day NSFW OTP Challenge

by Jack_is_DA_Trash



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, 69, Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Angst, Butt Plugs, Clothed Sex, Cuddles, Dalish Elves, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, Exalted Plains, Facial, Fingering, First Time, Frottage, Kinda, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Outdoor Sex, Post Trespasser, Public Sex, Rimming, Role Reversal, Scent Kink, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Solo, Wall Sex, War Table Sex, War room sex, blowjob, clothed, dirty letter, half dressed, light BSDM, naked cuddles, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-05-04 15:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 6,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5338616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_is_DA_Trash/pseuds/Jack_is_DA_Trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 30 day NSFW OTP challenge for my Inquisitor Saevel Lavellan and The Iron Bull.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cuddles (naked)

**Author's Note:**

> This will be my first time doing a challenge like this. I will hopefully do each prompt every day. Maybe I will do more than one a day cause I am a bit of a cheater. :P

It was past midnight when Saevel entered The Iron Bull's room. He could hear the snores coming from the large bed before he even enters the room. Yawning, the pale elf stripped himself of his armor, even his small clothes and climbed in next to the Qunari. 

Curling into Bull's side, the elf almost fell asleep then and there. But today's events and tasks kept him awake. Planning future missions, what troops to send out, and when his next expedition into the Emprise du Lion should be. He must have been thinking too hard because he didn't notice the large body next to him shift and hear the snoring had stopped. 

"Hey, boss. How was the meeting?" 

Bull's gruff voice started Saevel a bit but the mage regained his composure. 

"It was tiring as ever. We are almost done getting ready for sending out troops to the Hissing Wastes to scope out the area." Saevel murmured as he climbed on top of his equally naked lover. 

He rested his cheek on the broad expanse of Bull's chest and drew invisible patterns on the grey skin. Bull's arms wrapped around him, warm and reassuring. 

"Looking forward to those three dragons we found in the Emprise last month?"

"Hell yeah, Boss. I'm always up for more dragon fights." 

Saevel chuckled and buried his face in Bull's chest, content with the idea and staying there forever if he could. Bull and him slowly slipped into sleep, Saevel joining Solas into the fade while Bull did whatever he did in his own dreams.


	2. Kiss (naked)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who does not love cute and silly kisses after sex?

A grin spread across a vallaslin covered face. Bright blue lines and patterns stretched and moved as Saevel couldn't help but laugh as Bull assaulted his bare stomach in soft nips and kisses. Sweat was slowly cooling on both of their bodies as they came down from their post coital highs. The tent they shared was warm, a stark contrast to the frigid air of Orlais outside. 

"Bull, please! If you don't stop we'll wake up the camp!" The elf whispered with quite some difficulty. 

"Kadan, if our sex didn't wake them up, then I don't think this will."

Saevel snickered behind his hand and looked fondly at Bull who grabbed said hand and pressed the back of his fingers against soft lips. The light feathery kisses Bull left there tickled. The Qunari brought himself up to hover over the mage, slowly kissing him on the lips just as softly as he had the elf's hand. 

"I love you."

"I love you too vhenan."


	3. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First time ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being so late on this! School is being a bitch but I will try to update when I can. :(

Saevel was nervous. He had been flirting with The Iron Bull for quite some time now and never expected the mercenary to actually act upon his advances. Now that the much larger man had him against the wall of his quarters, does the elf realize the predicament he is in. He has the opportunity to turn down Bull's own advances but the mage could not hide his curiosity. 

"Will you... Please stay?"

The Irom Bull smirked down at him and houses the smaller figure into his arms. The kiss that followed took his breath away. Sure, he had kissed plenty of people when he was still with his clan but none were like this. Intense and full of lust. 

Bull maneuvered them both to the four poster bed and after lying the elf on his back, he himself climbs on top of his lithe frame. Saevel's eyes look up at the Qunari. The Bull already stated with unbuttoning Saevel's shirt while said elf undid Bull's harness, dropping it to the floor. Bull, once Saevel's front was exposed, started to lick and nip at the elf's shoulders and front. 

"Bull..." Saevel whimpered softly into the back of his hand. 

The warrior looked up at the mage and smirked slightly at the already red and flustered face. Rough lips met with softer ones in a heated kiss that lasted until the smaller of the two was out of breath. While doing so, Iron Bull removed the rest of Saevel's clothing. 

Overwhelmed by lust, the elf couldn't help but moan when the slightest touch from Bull's hand met his hip. This urged Bull to keep going with such positive feedback already. Moving downward, the mercenary left bite marks and hickies across the mage's front. Holding the other man's hips, Bull started using his mouth in more sensitive areas. 

Red faced, Saevel couldn't help but buck his hips when Bull lightly grazed his mouth over his member. The Iron Bull pulled something from his trouser pocket, which seemed to be a bottle of oil. In the back of his head, Saevel laughed at how prepared the merc always seemed to be. 

After giving Saevel's cock a few minutes of rapt attention, Bull sat up and took off the rest of his own clothing. The elf saw the qunari's straining member, and the fear must have been evident on his face because Bull lifted Saevel's head. 

"It doesn't have to go in. At least not tonight." He said gently. 

Saevel but his lip, confused. "Then... How are we...?"

"You don't have to worry about that little elf." 

The elf nodded and relaxed into the bed as Bull coated his hand in oil. He spread the smaller man's legs and instead of going for Saevel's entrance, he made sure the elf's thighs were coated in oil along with The Iron Bull's cock. The mage's face burned with embarrassment as Bull asked him if this was alright. He nodded, shivering from excitement. 

When Bull pulled both his legs over one shoulder, his ass pressed against Bull's cock, the mage's thighs were pressed together. Bull's intentions were made quite clear now to the elf. The merc wanted to fuck his thighs. 

With everything lubed up, it was easy for Bull to slip his cock between tightly pressed thighs. Bull started at a slow but not gentle pace. In this position all Saevel could hold onto was the sheets below his already sweating body.

When the pace quickened, Saevel reached for his own member but was stopped by Bull catching his wrist. "No. I'll let you know when you can cum."

The elf whimpered but nodded as he let Bull fuck himself between his thighs. Precum from both of their cocks fell onto his lithe chest and stomach, and adding more slick between this legs. Bull's pants and groans escalated, telling Saevel that the other was close. His own leaking cock was aching to cum. 

"Bull please! Let me cum!"

Bull grinned and reached down to stroke at the engorged member. Bull was the first to cum, and a few second later, so did the Inquisitor. The cum splatters against his chest and he wasn't sure who's cum fell on his face. Pulling back and setting his legs down, Iron Bull cleaned Saevel up with his tongue, leaving a few more love bites here and there. 

"Feel good, Boss?"

Saevel could only nod with a blissed out grin on his face. Bull grinned and then wrapped both of each other up in the large blankets that draped over the top large bed. The last thing Saevel remembered was Bull's large hand strolling through his long strands of silky white hair and the low hum of his voice, not even paying attention to the words being said as e slipped into a restful sleep.


	4. Masturbation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bull is away on a mission with the Chargers and Saevel has their house all to himself for a few months.

The Iron Bull has been away for quite a few months now, away on another job with The Chargers. Meaning Saevel was left to take care of the small cottage they both have lived in for about a year. 

Even with one arm, Saevel still managed to get by. And if he ever needed help, there was a nearby house with a very eager son there who was always glad to help the former Herald of Andraste. 

Currently, the elf was cleaning up one room at a time. Although there was only a kitchen, one bedroom, a loo, and a sitting room, it took most of the day to clean every surface. Lately, he has grown a liking to doing laundry. He even washes already clean clothes just so he can do more. Throughout the day, he has been steadily making a pile of cloths to wash and most of them were his own, sense Bull wasn't there to dirty any. Though, the elf dos stumble upon a pair of the of the man's color clashing pants. 

The short man held the clothing in his hands, missing his lover. When he brought it to his face, he was surprised to find it still smelled like Bull. The slight smell of the man's musk made Saevel's eyes close half way. Before he knew it, the elf had a slight hard on. 

'Oh dear...'

Looking out the window, Saevel saw that is was getting dark and decided to do laundry another day. He had other things to take care of now. 

•••

Saevel lay face down, hips in the air as two of his fingers thrust in and out of his ass. Little gasps and moans slipped out his parted lips as he shook, on the verge of cumming. Reminding his fingers, he then wrapped his hand around his aching member, butting into the pillow as he came seconds later. Ohio Bull saw him like this...

"I wasn't expecting to see this when I got home. Not that I'm complaining though."

'Well shit...'


	5. Blowjob

Saevel's hands lightly scratched at The Iron Bull's thighs as he swirled his tongue around the head of the larger man's cock. The tip barely fit in his mouth let alone the entire length. Good thing he had fairly talented hands. 

Bull's hand rested on the back of the elf's head and neck, not pushing, but there to encourage the mage to keep going. 

Backing off for a moment, Saevel went to lapping and kissing at the side of the Qunari's large cock. Saevel's own member twitched inside his breeches as he shifted his hips to get some sort of friction. It was very hard considering his thighs were bound tightly to his calves and Bull would not let him move his hands down to his aching length. 

Saevel's blue eyes looked up at Bull from under his lashes and pleaded with them. The other man however showed no mercy, and just lifted the elf's chin up with a finger. His thumb slipped into spit covered lips and teased the tongue that licked at the intruding digit. 

"Not until I say so, little elf."

Saevel whimpered and shook at the words, excited and dreading having to wait. He could feel a wet spot forming in his small clothes as Bull urged his head back down to Bull's own throbbing length. Using his hands, the mage stroked whatever he could not fit into his mouth. 

Head nodding slightly up and down, Saevel knew it would not take long for the man to cum. Putting more emphasis on rubbing his tongue on the underside of Bull's cock, Saevel went faster at his strokes and patiently waited. He leaned back and caught most of Bull's cum in his mouth but quite a lot landed in his reddened face and some in his hair. The sticky substance slid down his face as the elf once again looked up at The Iron Bull with his large eyes. 

"So pretty, little elf. Time to return the favor."


	6. Clothed Getting Off

"Ah fuck!"

Saevel gripped Bull by the shoulders as the warrior ground his covered cock against his own equally covered one. Normally bother of them would be quite naked but normally they were not in the northern most part of the Emerald Graves, just after killing a high dragon behind some ruins. 

The rest of their team was scouting he area and looting anything they could find if worth while the other two went at it not 200 feet away from the dragon they just killed. 

Their armor was too complicated to take off so they both had to take the next best option. Though, it wasn't the most comfortable one, it was the only one they had without ruining any clothing or armor. 

Bull already left a few dark bruises on Saevel's pale neck and was starting a new one near his jawline while Saevel clawed at the man's back and tightened his legs around his hips. The adrenalin from slaying the frost breathing dragon still ran through their veins, heightening their pleasure as they rubbed against each other. Plus, the coppery smell of blood really got the going. 

It wasn't long until Bull and Saevel were cumming in their trousers, most likely creating wet spots. And most defiantly making the inside of their breeches sticky and wet. Saevel panted and kissed Bull hard in the lips, bother chapped and covered in blood. 

The elf couldn't help but chuckle. "We should find more dragons if it is going to end like that."

Bull just smirked.


	7. Clothed/Naked (half dressed)

Today's time in the war room had been one of the most stressful ones yet. There had been some shouting and arguing, most just caused by stress and not actual complication on any matters. So, everyone agreed to call it a day. Everyone had filed out the room, all but Saevel, who leaned against the table. 

The elf swept his long hair from his eyes and tied it into a sloppy bun. He debated with himself whether he should go talk to Dorian like he planned on doing or just heading strait to his quarters. Sighing, the inquisitor rubbed his hands down his face when he heard the large double doors open and close. 

Looking over his shoulder, he saw his lover standing there with his arms crossed. 

"Is there something you need Bull?"

"No. Not exactly. But I know you need something."

Saevel sighed again and leaned himself on the table again. "Some relaxation would be nice. Or something stress relieving."

"I can do that."

Saevel turned to Bull and smiled. He wondered what the other man had in mind, both knowing they didn't want to take time to walk all the way to either or their quarters. The Iron Bull tugged the small elf into his arms when he would reach said man and kissed him somewhat softly. Saevel liked, no, loved when Bull was gentle. It wasn't very often so he cherished those small moments. 

Though, the gentleness didn't last very long. Pressed tightly against a grey chest, Saevel wrapped his arms around Bull's neck as Bull grasped the mage's rear with one hand while the other quickly took care of his breeches and small clothes. The somewhat chilly air of the war room hit Saevel's now bare ass, making him shiver. But Bull's hand kept it kind of warm. 

Saevel, who had began to unlace Bull's own trousers, wrapping his hand around Bull's already hard member along with his own. 

He stroked both cocks slowly at first, gathering up their precum, making things slick. "Mmm. That feels good boss. You're getting better."

"Oh hush. I could say the same thing about you."

Bull snorted and nipped at the juncture between Saevel's neck and shoulder. Saevel's hand pumped faster as they both got closer to their climax. 

Bull groaned when Saevel let go but hummed in approval when the mage sank down to his knees, finishing Bull off with his mouth. Not a few seconds later, Saevel finished in his own hand, looking up at Bull as he kicked off his now sticky fingers. 

"Feeling better boss?"

The elf nodded and stood back up, fixing his clothes and making sure no cum got on said clothes. Bull already fastened up his trousers and was now leaning against the war table looking down at the markers that spotted in the map. 

"Do you want to get back to this or do you want to head up to your quarters?"

"What do you think?"

Bull just laughed and heaved the elf into his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. The Orleisian nobility had quite the sight as the dread Inquisitor was hauled on top of a Qunari through the greathall.


	8. Skype Sex (dirty letter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much actual smut in here but the vagueness isn't too vague hopefully.

Saevel always expected at least 20 letters everyday, due to him being the Inquisitor of course. Most of them from nobles from Orlais and Ferelden. Some were from other countries like Navarra and Antiva. Some were even from members from his clan, including small drawings from the children who apparently still look up to him like an older brother (he always hung them on the wall next to his desk).

But it wasn't often be got letters from his own companions. Let alone a personal letter. The letters he would get would be from his companions on missions across the land, updating him on Venatori and Red Templar movements where he and his advisors discussed and more often than not, argue until one of them stormed out, mostly Cullen or Saevel, but sometimes Leliana as well.

This letter he had in his hand however, wasn't like all the others. It was, well, rather naughty. In the back of Saevel's head, he laughed at an old conversation he had with Dorian about letters like this but from Orlesian nobles). No. This letter was from The Iron Bull. And Creators what is filthy.

Oh what would people think if they found this letter?

Saevel was luckily in his room, and even more lucky that he sun had already set and people were now heading of to their own respective rooms for the night. The elf sat at the edge of his bed and began to read the letter fully.

_...I would tie you up so intricately, make sure you couldn't move so that when I tease you, you can't squirm like you normally do. Finger you open until you are begging for me to fuck you senseless..._

Saevel bit his lip and he fumbled with his trousers and pushed down both those and his smalls off until he could grasp his already hard member. Precum already glistened the tip as he stroked himself.

_...Would you beg cutely, whimpering softly, or would you command me? Using the tone you use when ordering around the soldiers? Either way, I would tease you more until you are of the verge of cumming, massage you in the spot that makes you moan the loudest but I wouldn't let you cum. Not until I did, deep inside you..._

Saevel gasped and stroked himself faster now that the letter was almost over. He was close already, feeling his stomach tighten. Moments later, he spilled himself on his hand, a few drops accidentally fell on the edges of the letter. The mage panted as he came down from his high, looking at his soiled hand and letter.

He hoped Bull came back soon, missing him for different reasons now.


	9. Against the Wall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the really late update! This chapter was really hard to write because I wanted to make it good because wall sex is one of my faves. But I could not find the right words for the longest time.

Yet another day spent scouting the Exalted Plains. The land was filled with roaming demons, the Orlesian soldiers, the undead, and even more unpleasant things. But it was quite a relief to find a dalish clan near by. Saevel was more than glad to help the clan gather resources and clear out sacred ruins. Chasing Hanal'ghilan was most likely the most fun he has had in a while. His companions though, didn't agree. Neither of them could keep up with their mounts as Saevel weaved his way through the plains and boulders, herding the golden halla towards the camp. 

The elf watched the halla walk calmly through the camp and into the small alcove where the other halla were. It was just comforting to see something so familiar, a break from the constant shemlen who demanded his attention day in and day out. 

Saevel patted the side of his Hart, whispering in elven, praising the large creature. He hopped off and removed the light saddle, which was little more than a blanket to keep it warm, rather than help keep Saevel on the Hart. The mage preferred to ride bareback on any mount he rode. Setting down in the camp, from the corner of his eye, he saw his companions enter said camp, exhausted from chasing the elf and halla around. 

Waving at them, Saevel nibbled on some hard bread, watching the fire crackle in front of him. Night was falling fast and a light mist covered the plains. Torches were set up around the camp and wards placed for keep dangers away. His party set up their tents while Saevel set up a bedroll near the largest Aravel. Though, he was interrupted by a larger hand resting on his shoulder. The elf looked up and smiled at Bull who stood behind him. 

"Yes, Bull?"

"Follow me."

With that, the Qunari walked off behind an outcropping of rock, leaving Saevel the choice to follow or not. Finishing up his work, he got up and brushed himself off before following where his lover went. Lights were beginning to dim as people went to bed and when he finally got behind the boulder, all remaining light was gone. 

Saevel's blue eyes slightly glowed in the moonlight that shown through the fog, helping him see a bit better in the dark. "Bull?"

A hand gripped his hip from behind, while the other reached up to grip his chin, tilting it up and to the side so Bull could easily press his lips against Saevel's pointed ear. 

"Finally got you alone, Kadan. It's hard to keep track of you if you go frolicking around with halla."

Saevel giggled and shifted a bit. "Oh? Couldn't you have kept up with your own mount?"

"Kadan, you know how agile those battle nugs are."

Before Saevel could make a probably bad snarky comment, he was turned around swiftly and hefted up so his legs wrapped around Bull's middle, in between the merc and the boulder. They were so close Saevel could feel Bull's arousal pressing into his own. 

"How do you want it, Kadan?"

Saevel licked his lips and wrapped his arms around Bull's shoulders. "Hard and fast."

Bull smirked and in record time undid both of their trousers and pushed Saevel's enough to expose his ass and thighs. 

Using a grease spell, Saevel slicked his fingers and helped Bull wet him own. It didn't take long to prepare the elf's entrance. Already on the verge of cumming, Saevel bit his lip until it was slightly raw as Bull held the base of his cock, keeping the elf from cumming prematurely. Pressing in his lubed up member, Bull grunted in pleasure as he inched his way into Saevel. The elf, desperate for more, wrapped his legs around Bull's waist tighter, trying to make the Tal-vashoth go faster. 

Obliging the Inquisitor, Bull fully sheathed himself inside the Mage and quickly set a fast pace. The smooth stone behind Saevel would have hurt more if his jacket had been removed as he was thrust into. Saevel grasped Bull's horns and pulled him down in a hungry kiss. Wet lips slid against each other desperately as they both reached their end. Soon enough the two men groaned in release. 

Bull slipped out of the Inquisitor and helped the now weak kneed elf to his feet. Both ref assumed their pants, though, Saevel needed a little help, his fingers a bit to clumsy at the moment. The merc leaned down and planted a kiss atop silvery hair. 

"Mm. Thanks Bull. I didn't know I needed that."

"Sure boss. You need breaks even on good days like today. Though, I think the our group and the clan heard us."

Saevel groaned and leaned against the large boulder. "Creators I hope not..." He mumbled.


	10. Doggy Style

Saevel never felt so... so dirty before. And he has been in a lot of situations like this but this was different. Normally, when Bull and Saevel had sex, they would face each other. Even if one of them was blindfolded. It was intimate. But this, with Saevel on his hands and knees, this was different. 

The mage's arms shook with the effort of keeping himself upright. How long has he stayed this this? He had no idea. Bull slowly thrusters his fingers inside Saevel, prepping him for later. The elf could feel Bull's cock pressed against the back of his thigh, hot and heavy and straining to be inside of him. 

"Bull, please, vhenan..." Saevel whimpered and hung his head between his shoulders. 

"Soon, Kadan. Be patent." 

The mage hated but loved having to wait for what he wants. Loves that his release will be better if he waits, but hates the waiting. Bull slipped his fingers out of the elf, making him gasp at the loss, whimpering out a plea to make him feel full again. The blunt head of Bull's cock pressed against his entrance, slicked and ready. 

Saevel pressed his chest into the sheets below him, hands clenching the soft fabric, and pushing his ass up on display, as a sign of total submission. 

Bull groaned and pressed into the Inquisitor. The burn of the stretch was agonizingly blissful. It took some time but when Bull was fully sheathed inside Saevel, he stayed still, making the elf whine. 

"Bull, please! Move!"

Bull massaged the elf's back and shoulders, making sure they were both comfortable before continuing. He began with small and slow thrusts but gradually made them faster and deeper. Saevel moaned shamelessly into the sheets, cock leaking, wanting to cum. Pre-cum drooled from the tip, aching and red from prolonging of remaining untouched. Bull's firm hands on his hips kept Saevel from moving with his lover. 

The Inquisitor was about to climax with a shout, but Bull's hand gripping the base of his cock made his shudder violently and clasp the sheets in a knuckle white grip, mouth agape in a silent scream. 

Boneless, one of Saevel's last coherent thoughts was that this was going to be a long night.


	11. Dom/Sub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit more about aftercare than Dom/sub.

The skin around his wrists were sore, as well as his ankles. They had been bound in the finest ropes Orlais had to sell but no matter how soft any rope was, the tugging and rubbing always happened. 

His legs felt like jelly and his head was foggy. The elf had just came down from an intense orgasm that had wracked his body. Opening his eyes, he saw Bull move about, getting a warm wash cloth and easing his bindings off. His body was wiped clean and tucked under the furs of his too large a bed. When he saw Bull walk towards the door, he whimpered and reached a hand out for the larger man to come back. 

"I'm just getting some food, Kadan. I'll be back in a minute."

Saevel nodded and snuggled himself into the soft furs. When he opened his eyes, he saw Bull sitting next to him, and could feel his hand running through his long hair. 

"Mmm... Bull..." 

"Relax, Kadan. You did well this time. Let me take car go you."

The elf nodded again and let Bull maneuver him so he was sitting comfortably in his lap with a blanket around both of them. Bull fed him some fruits and helped him drink an entire glass of water before the smaller man fell asleep fully. 

He was sore the next morning, but in all the right places.


	12. Fingering

"That's it, Kadan. Just like that." 

Saevel but his lip and looked down at Bull, whose hands were behind his head as he watched the elf touch himself. Saevel was straddling (as much as he could anyway) Bull's waist with his hand behind himself, scissoring himself with his own fingers. He only had two fingers in but it was just enough. He moaned and rocked himself on his fingers, staring at his lover who had a smirk of his face. 

Bull seemed a bit too satisfied with himself. Saevel would normally call him out on it but he was a bit too preoccupied to comment at the moment. His whole body shuddered when his fingertips grazed his sweet spot. Bull noticed this and chuckled. 

"Do that again. You like it."

So he did. With more control this time, Saevel brushed his prostate with his fingers and continued to rub it the way he likes. The man was so close. So close to finishing. But Bull pulled his hand out and away from his own body. Confused, Saevel looks at Bull with his eyes half lidded and glazed over with lust. 

"My turn."

One of Bull's fingers could easily enter him and the slick entrance welcomed the intrusion. 

Creators. This man will be the death of me. 

Bull thrust his fingers in and out of Saevel's pliant body as the elf gripped his muscular arm. A second finger joined the first and that had Saevel throw his head back in ecstasy. Bull relentlessly rubbed at his prostate, seeing that the inquisitor was close. Saevel came with a shout, sticky fluid now coating Bull's grey skin. Saevel's body was covered in sweat as he all but collapsed onto Bull. His white hair fanned out across his back as he dozed off. Bull just rubbed his back and whispered sweet nothings in qunlat into his pointed ear.


	13. Rimming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have a bit of switching up. ;)

"Are you sure, vhenan? I do my want to make you uncomfortable."

Bull chuckled and looked back at the nervous elf. "Yeah I am pretty sure. You want to do this and I am very much willing."

Saevel but his lip and nodded before looking down at Bull's rear. He fondled and massaged the qunari's thighs and ass before he gently lapped at the man's entrance. Bull chuckled, softer this time, and other than that, remained still so Saevel could ease himself into this. 

Saevel pressed his tongue against Bull's hole and circled it for a few moments before breaching it. Bull groaned a bit, smiling into the pillow that cushioned his head. Suddenly, the inquisitor got a bit adventurous and pressed his tongue in as far as it could go, and to Bull's surprise, was pretty far. The mercenary but his lip as Seaveul quickly found his prostate. How did he not know the man that was currently eating him out had such a long tongue?

Saevel grinned and continued to thrust in tongue in and out of Bull's ass until he could feel his lovers thighs tense underneath his hands, coming onto the sheets below him. 

There was a light sheen of sweat on his grey skin that Saevel traced his fingers over lightly as he moved to sit on his knees beside the horned man. 

"Was it alright?"

"Alright? Kadan, that was amazing. We have to do that again soon."

Saevel flushed and laughed, looking away embarrassed. "Yeah. It was pretty nice seeing and hearing you enjoy yourself. What do you think Varric will say if I tell him you were moaning the way you were because of me?"

Bull grabbed for Saevel and pulled him down so he was in a light headlock while his neck and shoulder was peppered in wet, gross kisses. "Not a word if you want to do that again."

"I'm kidding! Creators you are a pain in the ass!" He laughed giddily.


	14. 69

Saevel's hand hurt from continuously writing letters to almost all of the nobility in Orlais and Ferelden who wanted his attention. His hands were stained with blue and black ink and a smudge or two on his face. Setting down the quill, Saevel leaned back and stared up at his ceiling. He missed Bull, who was off doing some sort of training down in the valley with the troops, showing them how to fight an opponent much larger than them. 

His mind started to wander after a few minutes. And soon it turned to a rather dirty daydream. Would Bull let him do that? Most likely. The man would do almost anything he asked. And this was one of one of the more tame fantasies. 

As he stared upwards, the elven inquisitor thought of himself atop his much larger lover, sucking as much as he could of his member. Whilst Bull was doing the same and groping his ass. It would be a bit of a reach, but they would make it work. Thy always did.

The image caused a tent to form in his beige trousers. Saevel flushed a light crimson as he stood up from his desk chair. He could send a raven to Bull right now and it would only take an hour for the man to get up here from the valley. biting his lip, Saevel all but ran to the tower to send such a letter after quickly scribbling a note into a parchment of blank parchment.


	15. Sweet and Passionate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is more angsty but still sweet and passionate I guess. Set just after the ending of Trespasser.

Saevel sighed as he trudged his way to his temporary quarters at the Winter Palace. The Qunari invasion was over. He found out where Solas has been for the past two years. Found out what the ancient god planned to do. He dismantled the Inquisition for good. And lost his arm. His fucking arm. How was he supposed to wield a staff with just one arm?

When he entered his room he, with a lot of difficulty, unbuttoned his top and threw it behind him, not caring where it landed. Toeing off the insufferable boots and socks he was forced to wear was the last article of clothing he took off before flopping onto the large bed. It was even larger than his own back at Skyhold. 

Now that he was alone with his own thoughts, doubts and fears bubbled up until tears threatened to spill. He covered his face with his remaining arm and bit his lip, wet, hiccuping sobs escaping his throat. He didn't hear the door open and when a familiar touch rubbed his shoulder soothingly, he jumped a bit and quickly wiped the tears away with his hand. 

"Bull?"

The qunari said nothing as he gathered Saevel into his arms, understanding what he needed before the elf could even ask. Bull's body was warm and comforting while it was wrapped around his own. More tears slipped down his cheeks as he birdied his face into Bull's chest. His voice was muffled because of this when he spoke. 

"What was that, Kadan?"

Saevel lifted his head slightly and with a wet voice said, "Distract me..."

Bull frowned and rubbed circles into Saevel's skin. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm sure. Just make me forget. Just for a while."

His lover complied and kissed the elf gently on his lips, slowly moving to his shoulder. Most of their clothes were already off as they stripped each other of their remaining clothes. Bull was able to reach over to the closest nightstand and was lucky enough to find a bottle of expensive Orlesian lube in there. 

It's didn't take long to prepare the elf. And once he was ready, wrapped his legs around Bull as the larger man entered him. His front pressed close to Bull's as they slowly moved together, soft lips pressing against scarred ones. 

How did Saevel get so lucky? To have a lover, even though he was now imperfect, that still loves him and stays with him? More tears escaped down his cheeks as they both got closer to completion. He didn't want it to end. 

Saevel came with a cry, their stomachs now sticky with cum, when Bull too reached his climax. When they came down from their highs, Bull scooped up his elf and leaned against the headboard behind him. Soft furs were draped over the two as they dozed off. Tomorrow that would talk. But right now they just needed each other.


	16. In a Public Place

In a Public Place

Playing Wicked Grace with his friends was always fun. Even if he never really won. The most Saevel won was a few silvers that could buy him one mug of decent ale. This time however, wasn't so pleasant. He couldn't focus on the game as well as he usually does. 

Saevel wiggled slightly in Bull's lap, trying to make himself as comfortable as possible as one could when you have an enchanted plug in your ass that sent vibrations through you every time you moved too much. And his much larger lover found it oh so amusing. Bull had an ever present smirk on his face, occasionally touching Saevel's thighs just to mess with how sensitive the elf was now. 

If he was noticeably red, one would just think it was the ale he was drinking. The game went smoothly as it usually did. Cullen did better this time, though not by much. All he had on we're his breeches and one sock. Saevel lost his jacket and shirt but won a fair amount of coin. 

Soon enough, the game ended, Varric winning for the most part. One after one, everyone left the room except Bull and Saevel, to which the tal-vashoth quickly bent Saevel over the table and yanked down his breeches just enough to expose his pert rear. Bull tugged on the plug in the mage's ass, slowly and agonizingly pulling it out. He dropping it on the floor and replaced it with two of his fingers, making quick work of Saevel who had been on the verge of cumming for the past two hours. 

The elf came with a cry, head thumping against the table as he arched his back and curled his hands into the dark wood. 

Bull placed a kiss on his bare shoulder, man handling him until Saevel sat on the table with his legs lazily wrapped around Bull's middle. "You wanna do this here or...?"

"Please Bull. Just fuck me already..." He whimpered before the mercenary kissed him harshly, pushing himself into the smaller man. 

Saevel was still sensitive from his orgasm not moments before. But he wasnMt going to protest. His cock was still limp but he liked the feeling of Bull filling him to the brim, making quick, hard, and precise thrusts into his ass. 

Eventually, Bull came. But not inside like how they usually finished. Taking his large cock in hand, Bull stroked himself to completion, splatters of white now decorating Saevel's front and face. Thankfully nothing got in his hair or eyes. 

"What a pretty picture." 

Saevel just smiled lazily up at his lover before wrapping his arms around him, letting Bull carry him up to the mercenary's own room for the night.


End file.
